1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dumbbell supporter, and more particularly, to the type that is removably mounted to a dumbbell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dumbbell user typically requires a helper to "spot" him while lifting heavy weights. The helper makes sure that the dumbbells do not slip of the user's hands typically when his strength is dangerously diminished at the end of the exercise when attempting to place the dumbbell on the floor. Many times, the weight required for exercising is considerably greater than the weight that a user can lift from the floor when he or she is lying down on a bench thus requiring that a helper aids in the lifting of the dumbbells.
The present invention provides a dumbbell holder or supporter that permits a user to removably mount the dumbbell to a hook typically found at the end of a vertically mounted bar in order to avoid having to lift it from the floor. The dumbbell supporter also includes a spacer member that keeps the dumbbell separated from said bar thereby permitting a user to insert his or her hand between the dumbbell shaft and the bar. A lock mechanism keeps the dumbbell shaft releasably in place thus assuring that it will not slip off the supporter.